Sailor Moon U
by Sexyjutsuchan13
Summary: 2 years have passed since the final battle between Galaxia and Chaos. All seems to be at peace in the scout's new life until a mysterious dream plagues Serena. And now new villains and seemingly helpful scouts show up. And what about this strange girl..?


It was always the same dream. Sometimes it progressed, and sometimes it was a stalemate in her head. Tonight was obviously one of those nights when the dream would move forward in her mind.

Serena opened her eyes to the familiar scenery. It was always the same but for some reason, she felt like she had never seen it before. She knew she had been there at least a dozen times, just staring at the terrain, but now time was moving forward.

Serena had never seen anything like it in real life. It surely was dark but the icy terrain glistened like the imperial crystal. It seemed to go on forever. It was like a giant ice ring without a wall surrounding it. Simple looking and yet so complex. No. It was like the universe was all here in this tiny space. Why she felt this way, she knew not.

As if someone was answering her question, light seemed to flood the terrain. Serena squinted her eyes and she looked out. As if a dream, the terrain looked completely different. The ice sparkled brightly now in the sunlight. The future was bright. The crystal palace in Neo Tokyo shone glamorously, causing the young woman to gasp.

_Hehehehe._

Serena turned around. The laugh startled her. It was innocent but somehow scary. What she saw confused her.

In the icy ground, a young figure sat, shrouded in the shadows of a tree. She couldn't make out anyone specific but Serena felt like she knew the child.

_Hehe._

As if Serena had suddenly called herself to the girl's attention, her head turned and she seemed to be looking at Serena. Serena still couldn't tell though. The wind suddenly blew in a soft breeze. The little girl's long, extremely long even to Serena, hair tussled to the side. She giggled again. Serena was sure she knew her now.

"Galaxia...?" Serena called out to the girl but she didn't move. She simply seemed to tilt her head to the side in confusion. Was she wrong?

_Momma?_

Serena's heart froze. "Ri-Rini?"

It wasn't possible. Rini wasn't born yet and the future Rini was not to come back to the past anymore. Besides, this silohette looked nothing like Rini's. Still, Serena reach out, bgan walking towards the figure under the tree.

Suddenly the world began turning dark. The little figure began to quiver. Serena hesitated.

_Scared..._

Serena suddenly felt a chill. She looked up at the sky, feeling a force there. She watched in awe as the moon eclipsed the sun's oddly soft glow. It was truly beautiful but for some reason it was ominous. It wasn't like all of the other times Serena had seen an eclipse. She looked back at the little girl, who was shivering.

"What's wrong? It's only an eclipse?" Serena heard the silent sobs come from the little girl's throat. She slowly walked over and knelt before her. The world was turning dark quickly for some odd reason but Serena was more concerned with the little stranger in her dreams.

_Momma... hic hic... Scared..._

Serena watched as the child cowered in the shadows of the trees. She could still not make out a face or a defining feature besides that hair.

"Why are you afraid? It is okay." Serena reached out to comfort the girl but something stopped her. The world suddenly turned completely dark, dissapearing. She could only hear the sobs as the sensation of free-falling overpowered her.

_Scared... I'm scared... where... is the light?_

...

**Jade-san:** A big thanks to my fans who wanted me to begin writing and putting this online. I would like feedback if possible. Please support me! (bows and clasps hands in prayer)

**Serena: **Jade-chan would like to give a big thanks to the following supporters this time!... Whitney, Lo, Andrea, Matt, and Kim! She appreciates the support and hopes that more people will read in the future! I and the rest of the Sailor Moon cast are copy righted by Naoki Takeuchi! Jade-chan's OC's are her own. Til next time! (Waves)


End file.
